Siren of The League
by SteampunkDragon987
Summary: Painful. Painful and traumatizing. Those are the words, Izuki would use to describe her childhood. Beaten and broken for having a hypnosis type quirk. One that was deemed villainous by those around her and her father. She tried to endure but one can only take so much abuse before they snap.
1. Prologe

**I own nothing.**

It's a quarter past midnight as two heroes entire a dark building. Their agencies had gotten an anonymous tip that a very dangerous villain was using this as a hideout.

"Ground Zero, are you sure you're up for this?" One if the heroes spoke up as he looked around.

Ground Zero gave a grunt and reaches up to push his Ashy blond hair out of his face. "Of course I am, Red Riot. She may have beaten me once in the past but it won't happen again, we'll beat her and bring her in."

Red Riot shrugged in surrender to the argument. "Ok, just checking."

As Red Riot and Ground Zero walked deeper into the builder, music started to become more evident it was a soft tune and it sounded as if someone was humming along with it.

Ground Zero held out his grenade clad hand to stop Red Riot and held his index finger to his lips indicating for him to be quiet. They than, crepes forward to where the music was coming from.

As they crept closer, the humming voice started to sing.

"Oh, to my dearest ruler and lord

Merciful husband

Noblest of kings...

Your heart of gold has long since tarnished

In my chamber

What will the morning bring?"

Ground Zero grimace as he heard the song.

"What it my heart that doth betray me

'Cause I loved more than one man?

Is it true your wear a wounded spirit?

Pray let me mend it and make our love anew...

Allow me to be your humble servant

Once again, as before...

Are you like the others, so quick to judge

And for this the queen must fall

What is my heart that doth betray me

'Cause I loved more than one man?

Truth within the writings of a letter

Signed and sealed poor Catherine Howard's fate...

Truth within the writings of a letter

Signed and sealed poor Catherine Howard's fate…"

The voice stopped singing and everything grew quieter. Ground Zero and Red Riot crept forward a little more before the voice called out in an eerie, spine-chilling voice. "Are you two going to come out of the shadows any time soon?"

The two heroes tensed before standing up to their full height and walked into the room where the villain is.

Ground Zero growled out. "Siren, you are under arrest for multiple counts of armed robbery, multiple accounts of illegal quirk use and multiple accounts of villainy. You will come with us quietly or we will use force."

The center of the room was lit up with a spotlight and in the spotlight, sitting at a piano was a green haired female. As she turned around, the heroes got a good look at her outfit. The legs were skintight and had a fish scale pattern to them while her upper body was clad in nothing but a bikini top, making her resemble the sirens from Greek mythology she had read about and named herself after.

Siren smiled when she saw them. It was a friendly smile but a more disturbingly excited smile. "I didn't know they'd send you. If I had I would have tidied up a little more. Because you know…" Her eyes grew darker as she said the next part. "It's not every day that my childhood best friend comes over."

Red Riot took a step back in shock when he heard that and looked over at Ground Zero. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing, she's just trying to get inside your head."

"Oh you didn't tell him?" She put a hand over her chest in mock pain. "I'm hurt. I'm truly hurt. Why would you not tell anyone about what happened between us? That you are the reason I'm a villain." She paused before adding darkly. "Kacchan."

Red Riot looked between Ground Zero and Siren before asking. "Bakugo, tell the truth. What is your relationship with Siren?"

Before Bakugo could answer, Siren opened her mouth and started to sing. She didn't sing any words, just notes and Red Riot started to feel himself get woozy before he felt he lost complete control of his body and Siren stopped singing and smiles. "Red Riot, if you could be a dear and come over here and protect me from Kacchan that be nice."

Red Riot was about to protest before he felt his body move on its own and he realized what had happened and started to panic. He had met the requirements for Siren's quirk to work on him and he was now under her control.

As soon as he got over to Siren and turned around and faced Bakugou, who was visibly getting angrier by the minute. "Siren, release the effects of your quirk right now."

Siren smiled a chilling smile. "No I don't think I will." She then stands up and whispers into Red Riot's ear. "Kacchan, always starts a fight with a big left hook, get past that and punch him in the stomach as hard as you can and we will win."

Bakugou let out a roar of rage and launched forward aiming to hit Siren but Red Riot got in front and ducked under his left arm that had extended and hardened his arm and punched Bakugou with all his strength, inside he winced as he watched his body do this. Bakugou didn't even have time to grunt in pain as he passed out. His body slumped to the floor and Red Riot's body standing stock still like a robot without any orders.

"Good Job, Riot. Now go to sleep."

Red Riot felt his body start to shut down and he soon slipped into sleep.

Once the two heroes were out, Siren's form slumped a little and she let out a sigh of exhaustion. She fell onto the piano stool.

"You played with them too much, Siren. You still haven't recovered from what happened."

Siren glared at the voice as a man with black hair and patches all over his face. "Tell me something I don't know. I could feel the stress."

He shrugged. "Whatever, just grab Red Riot and let's go."

Siren sighed and stood up, walking over to Red Riot and picked him up. "You were sent here to do the heavy lifting. Why aren't you carrying him?"

"The heavy lifting and is fighting and I can't fight if I've got a red haired hero in my shoulders."

Siren rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dabi, let's just get back before Kacchan wakes up."

The two villains walked out of the room and disappears in the shadows.

A few hours later at an undisclosed location

Siren was sitting on a chair in front of an unconscious Red Riot or as they had found out, Eijiro Kirishima. She was the only one in the room because the other members had other things to do. Siren had her phone out and was checking the news and saw that the news of Kirishima's disappearance had made it out and she smiled. She had once again proved that flashy quirks aren't everything. The news said that it was her doing, that she had gotten the best of the number one and three heroes and kidnapped the latter. With nothing but a simple hypnosis quirk. Kirishima let out a grunt as he woke up.

Siren looked up. "So you're awake. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you needed the sleep."

Kirishima looked at Siren and tried to stand up only to find that him was chained to the chair.

"Do you really think we would just let you roam free?" Siren then waved her hand dismissively. "But that doesn't matter." She looked at Kirishima with a serious expression. "Since we have some time let me ask you something. Did Kacchan ever talk about our history?"

Kirishima debated on whether or not to answer but his curiosity got the better of him and he shook his head. "He never spoke if you like he knew you. This is the first time I've ever heard about it."

Siren frowned. "Well since he never did, I think it's story time. Well first off my real name is Izuki Midoriya."

**The song that I used is called Catherine Howard's Fate by Blackmore's Night.**


	2. Beginnings

**I own nothing.**

**Roxas Itsuka - I'd always looked for stories about Izuku with a voice quirk but could never find one, so I decided to do it myself but I didn't want it to be a copy paste of Present Mic's. I couldn't think of a way for the voice quirk to work but then I remember the sirens and thought that was good.**

**OnlineOverlord15 - I appreciate the praise. Thank you and I'm glad you like it and hope I don't let you down.**

21 years ago

A 4-year-old Izumi is walking through a forest, singing a song that her mother taught her before she died. She is looking for her friends that ran ahead of her but she isn't scared. This has happened before and she always finds them in the same place. As she nears the clearing where they always play, she hears their voices.

"Bakugou, have you ever heard Izumi sing?"

"Of course I have. Sure she's got a good singing voice but she's completely useless otherwise."

She slows as she enters the clearing, singing the notes to the song because she couldn't remember the words. One of the three boys look over and like the flip of a switch his face becomes devoid of emotions and his eyes lost their signature shine to them. Although no one notices this just yet.

"Hi, guys!" Izumi calls out and is answered with two out of the three of them calling out dismissive hi's back. Everyone notices that the third guy didn't say anything and look over at him.

"Yuhara, aren't you going to say hi to her?" Bakugo says though not getting an answer he walks liver to him and waves his hand in front of his face. "Hey, Yuhara!"

Izumi walks up to him. "Yuhara?"

Yuhara turns robotically towards Izumi.

"Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Hi" his voice comes out monotone.

Bakugo looked between Izumi and Yuhara before shaking his head. "Hey Izumi, I thought we'd do something different to start with. It's been so long since you sang for us. Why don't you?"

Izumi's eyes light up in excitement. "I would love to." She turns away to get ready and just then Yuhara breaks from whatever happened to him and stumbles back fearfully.

"Yuhara? What's gotten into you?" Bakugo inquired.

Yuhara shook his head. "Nothing, I'm sorry."

Bakugo shrugged his shoulders not caring if he was hiding something.

Izumi turned around and opened her mouth and started to sing a song she had learned the previous day.

After she was done, they went off and played their usual games before Izumi had to leave for her quirk appointment.

At the doctor's office

The doctor had just done some test and they were waiting for the results. She and her dad were sitting in an examination room when the door opened and the doctor entered and sat across from them.

"Well, the results are back."

"What do they say? Will my daughter have a quirk?"

The doctor took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Yes, she's going to have a quirk."

Izumi smiles brightly. "What is it? What's my quirk?"

"We're calling it Hypnotic Melody, anyone who knowingly hears her song will be hypnotized to follow her every command."

Hisashi stiffened and shit a glance at Izuki, who had just realized something and her eyes widened in shock.

"Doctor, I think my quirk has already appeared." She said timidly.

"And why should you say that?"

"Earlier today, I was humming a song I was taught and one of my friends started acting weird and he only answered to me."

Hisashi stood up and abruptly said. "Thank you doctor. Izuki, let's go home."

"Yes sir." She stood up from the chair and she and her father walked out to the car.

The car ride was silent. Once they got home, Hisashi told Izuki to go to her room, which she did. After a while, Hisashi opened her door and stood crookedly with a hard glare in his eyes as he looked at Izuki.

"I knew you were trouble from the moment you were born. First your mother dies because of you and then you develop a villain's quirk."

Izuki, not understanding what he was talking, foolishly asked. "Dad, mother died in a villain attack. I didn't kill her..." She couldn't say any more as Hisashi interrupted her.

"YES YOU DID." He roared. "YOU WANTED TO WATCH THE HEROES FIGHT THE VILLAIN. IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU INKO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" He then walked over to Izuki and slapped her. That's when she noticed the empty beer bottle in his hand, though it was only for a second before it was smashed over her head and she was knocked out.

Izuki didn't wake up until the next morning. She walked to the living room and found her father passed out on the chair. Not realizing things had changed, she put her shoes on and opened the door and walked to the park like normal.

When she got to the park, she didn't see her friends, again this wasn't new. She skipped through the woods to the clearing. When she entered, she saw her friends and called out like normal but instead of her friends calling out to her, Bakugo glares at her while the other two looked in another direction.

When she got to the guys, Bakugo broke the silence. "So Izuki you've got your quirk?"

Izuki remembered and nodded excitedly. "Yes I did. It's called Hypnotic Melody, anyone who knowingly hears my song will be under my control."

"So a voice quirk. It's a good thing I brought this." He nodded to one of the other two, who got behind Izuki and wrapped his arms around her in a restraining hold. Bakugo than pulled out a muzzle. "Can't have you use that villain quirk of yours, now can we? This makes things safer for us." He then put the muzzle on Izuki as she struggled to get out of her friend's grip but with his strength quirk it was near impossible.

Once the muzzle was on, she was released and she stumbled trying to reach behind her to undo the muzzle but couldn't quite reach it. The muzzle gave her a sense of panic. She could speak and if she couldn't speak, she couldn't use her quirk. Something that was apart of her. She looked at the three boys feeling betrayed. She turned around and ran off into the woods.

She hadn't realized it but tears were running down her face. She didn't understand what was going on. How a muzzle could make her feel these things and that scared her more as more and more tears fell from her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running before she fell to the ground and tried to get the muzzle of again.

She tried and tried to no avail. She was about to give up hope that it would come off when a voice called out to her. "Hello little one. Let me help you with that."

She looked up and saw a man in a nice suit and dark hair. She nodded and turned around so he could get to the clasp. The man crouched down and undid the muzzle.

Once the strap was undone, Izuki ripped the muzzle off and threw it as far as she could and broke down more with relief that it was off. "Th...thank y...you sir."

The man was silent for a minute before he spoke up. "Of course. What is your name little one?"

Izuki cry for a bit before stopped and she wiped her eyes. "My name is Izuki."

"It's nice to meet you Izuki. How put that on you?"

"it was my… my friends. They said it was safer for them considering my quirk."

"What is your quirk?"

"It's called Hypnotic Melody. Anyone that knowing hears my song is under my control or at least that's what the doctor said. My friends and father called it a villain's quirk."

"Why don't you comes down live with me? Away from the chances of this happening again."

Izuki shook her head. "My, my father…"

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, but if you ever change your mind here is my card. You will always have a place with my family if you ever change your mind."

Izuki graves the paper and nodded.

"Come, I'll take you back to the park." The man smiled at her.

Izuki returned the smile and stood up following the man as they walked to the park.

Once they entered the park, Izuki turned to the man to thank him but was surprised to see he wasn't there.

Looking back down at the paper she was given she put it in her pocket and walked back home.

When she opened the door and walked back into her house, her father appeared in the hall. Rage on his face and a beer can in his hand.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the park with my friends."

Hisashi crumpled up the beer can and throw it away and stormed over to Izuki and backhanded her. He then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to her room. "You will not go anywhere without my permission but don't even bother asking the answer will always be no."

He threw her into her room and entered and proceeded to beat Izuki. "Let that be a lesson to not disobey me."

He then left the room and slammed it shut leaving Izuki with bruises all over her body, whimpering in pain.

This went on for the next couple of years. The kids in her grade would bully her and, when given the chance, stick a muzzle on her and if she was late getting back home, her father would beat her no matter what excuse she had, which was everyday because the kids would lock her up and the last person to leave had to unlock her.

Year after year, the abuse kept coming. Beatings from her father and mental torture from the classmates. She found herself looking at the piece of paper the man gave her, contemplating on whether or not to accept. In the years that followed that chance encountered she realized that man was a villain and she had grown up admiring heroes but that admiration and slowly starting to drain into hatred. She had walked past several heroes and flashed the bruises at them hoping they would notice but they never did. They always chose to ignore her. The police never did anything when they could clearly see what her father did to her. And why didn't they do anything, you may ask. Oh that is simple they didn't do anything because her father was the number 5 hero Dragon Breath. The heroes and police ignored her father's abusive nature for favor of staying on his good side. If only they'd…

"Midoriya, if you could pay attention that'd be nice."

Izuki was shaken out of her musing by her 8th grade teacher, a pathetic excuse of a man that sometimes helped the students torture her and the man's wife was a hero who again ignored what she clearly knew was happening. By now she had a seething hatred for heroes. She no longer wanted to be one. She just wanted to live her life in peace.

The teacher continued the lesson and Izuki tunes him out again not caring about the consequences.

After a while, the bell rang signaling the end of school and she started to pack up. As she was walking out the door, she bumped into someone and look to see who it was and saw the number 10 hero Sonic Boom, the teacher's wife, with a scowl on her face as she pushed Izuki back into the room and blocked her from leaving.

"Izuki Midoriya, a pathetic excuse of a child with a villain quirk. You're not going anywhere."

And thus proceeded the daily ritual of her being put in a cage and a muzzle out on her. But this was different usually she cried until someone let her out but this time she felt something snap in her and she didn't feel the urge to cry anymore. But she did glare at everyone in the room, who in turn looked at her with a puzzled expression.

They stayed like that for a bit before Bakugo stepped forward and blasted open the cage and the muzzle off and stocked out of the room. "This isn't fun anymore."

The rest of the room occupants mumbled in agreement and left the room as well and soon Izuki was left alone.

She gathered her stuff and exited the building and headed home.

As she was walking home, she also found out that she no longer had the feeling of dread she usually felt when she got in past her curfew. In fact she got it in her head to just stay out all night, but there was something she needed to do first. Something important she needed to make a decision on. That important thing was her future and it involved a certain piece of paper she was given all those years ago.

As she walked into a tunnel, she was so distracted that at first she didn't hear the moving of the manhole cover but it was brought to her attention when she felt a presence with her. She turned around and saw a sludge like substance leaking out of the sewer and rose revealing an eye and a mouth full of teeth which turned to her. "Ah, a medium sized disguise. This is good." The sludge launched at her but she was faster and dodged somehow. How she did that she didn't know. She knew she had to do something about him or she wouldn't get away. Racking her brain for possible solutions she came up with only one. It was something she hadn't used in a while. It was her quirk. She thought about her quirk and thought about how it was a part of her. For the last couple of years, she hated it because of all the abuse she received from it but now she didn't care about the beatings anymore. It was her quirk and she would use it anyway she damn well pleased.

Looking at the sludge, she smiled and opened her mouth and sang the first song that popped into her mind. The notes of a song she hadn't thought about in a while. As she let out the notes, her voices echoed more than normal in the tunnel and the sludge lunges forward only to come to a dead stop and Izuki could feel that he was under her control.

Trying to think of some way to get him away from her another idea popped into her mind. Something that made her disturbingly excited to try.

She smiled and looked at the sludge. "Would you be a dear and save the heroes some trouble and off yourself?"

The sludge stayed still for a few seconds and Izuki started to get disappointed before, what appeared to be his brain, came jutting out of his head and fell at Izuki's feet and his body lost its form and painted the tunnel. She looked at it for a second before placing her left foot on it and pushed down crushing the brain under her foot. All the while she had a grin on her face.

After the encounter, she turned around and walked out of the tunnel and turned the corner as she heard. "HAVE NO FEA…"

She smiled as she heard this. There was All Might stunned by her work. Well, it's more like shocked but still she enjoyed it too much she had to take a peek back around and when she did, she saw All Might looking around at the sludge-filled tunnel with shook.

Izuki smiles and turned back toward her house. "Don't worry All Might. You will see me soon enough." She giggles to herself and walked home.

As she opened the door to her house it was three hours past the time she was supposed to be home but she didn't care, she had the power to stop him and she would use it.

After she takes her shoes off she calls out. "Dad, I'm home."

The person that stepped into the hall was not her father like she expected but the number 9 hero Ryukyu. She was wearing a very skimpy dress and Izuki knew what was going on.

"Hello you must be Izuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If you say so."

Then her father stepped in. "Izuki, go to your room. I'll be with you in a minute."

Izuki filled her eyes and walked past the two with her father giving her a suspicious look at her.

As she was about to enter her room she turned around. "Oh and dad?"

Her father sighed and turned. "What do you want?"

She smiled and opened her mouth and sang the notes she had for the sludge and soon both the heroes where under her control. "Ryukyu, if you would. Kill my dad for me." She watched with glee as she saw the number 9 hero produce a blade from the kitchen and proceeded to stab her father in the chest, who in turn was broken out of her control, but it was too late he died by the hands of the young hero he was trying to take advantage of and his own daughter who he had abused for years.

Once Ryukyu was standing up once again with blood all over her, Izuki gave her another order. "Go to sleep and forget what happened here." And she immediately dropped to the ground.

Izuki smiles a little at the scene and turns back to her room and enters and goes directly to her desk and opens the top drawer and pulls out the piece of paper that had an address on it. She sticks it in her pocket and empties her bag and stuffs it with clothes and other items she wanted to take with her. She then climbed out the window as she knew there would be a pool of blood blocking her way to the front door and she didn't want the police knowing there was another person there. She then walked around to the front door opened it and grabbed her shoes and put them on than closed the door and walked away.

She pulled out the paper and looked at the address.

After a long walk and a few… ok a lot of wrong turns and asking for directions. She finally made it. She found out that it was a bar. No wonder people gave her weird looks when she asked for directions. She walked up to it and opened the door and started to look around.

It's wasn't until she went up and few floor did she find any sign of life. At the third floor she opened a door and saw two people in there. A blue haired teen about her age and a man made of mist in a bar tender's uniform.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The blue-haired teen said.

She pulled out the paper from her pocket and held it up. "About 10 years ago, a guy asked me to come with him but when I refused he gave me this piece of paper with this address on it and said to come if I ever changed my mind."

The blue-haired teen looked at mist-man but before he could say anything a tv that was on the bar turned on and a voice came out of it. "Ah, Izuki. It's good to see you again. Last time we met, I didn't give you my name. You can call me Sensei."


	3. Planing

**I own nothing.**

**Ok so just a quick word of warning, this chapter mentions sensitive topics. It's not a big part of the chapter, just like one or two paragraphs, but it is there. Just wanted to let you know.**

**OnlineOverlord15: Thanks and I'm sorry it went so fast. **

**MosesArk Reborn2000: I'm glad to hear it and I am too.**

**tododeku26: Thanks for the compliment. **

**Roxas Itsuka: Thanks and yeah she didn't. You're right and don't worry, I've got Bakugo's punishment all figured out already. I hope your not disappointed and you will see the teacher's and his wife's punishment in this chapter plus all the other classmates. I don't know if Nezu, All Might, Aizawa will ever find out about what happened. Maybe in a future chapter I don't know but you'll see Kirishima's reaction just below.**

Present Day

Izuki had been called out of the room because Kurogiri has a job he wanted her to do so she was gone for a while and when she entered the room where they were holding Kirishima, she saw that he was looking down at the ground.

"Hey, I'm back."

Kirishima didn't looked up but said. "Is everything you said true?"

Izuki nodded. "Kacchan doesn't look so heroic now does he?"

Kirishima shook his head. "I knew he could be mean but this takes it to a whole new level. It's so unmanly to do such a thing to a girl."

Izuki smiled. "Though I heard he's on good terms with a certain brainwash quirk user."

Kirishima nodded but didn't say anything else.

Izuki pulled out a chair and sat down. "Anyway let's continue with the story.

10 years ago

It had been a day since Izuki had been the first recruit to the League of Villains. In her new room at the bar, there was a pile of crumpled up paper and if you were to look through them they all had ideas for revenge against her classmates, the teacher, Sonic Boom, and most importantly Bakugo. There were several methods per page and all of them rejected. Izuki could be seen, hunched over her desk and frantically writing on a paper, mumbling to herself. "No that's not right. That won't work. No painful enough."

Finally she crumpled up the paper and threw it on the pile before letting out a howl of rage and slammed her head on the desk. "This isn't working. It has to be painful enough to cover years of abuse. Why can't I think of anything good?"

She groaned and got up stretching and walked out of the door into the main area. Shigaraki was sitting at the bar as usual and Kurogiri was doing his job.

Kurogiri looked up from the cup he was washing, though she didn't think it was dirty as they never had any customers. "So what's the rage for?"

Izuki sat down at the bar with a huff. "Can't think of a way painful enough to get payback on all those who tortured me."

Before Kurogiri could say anything the tv turned on and to the news channel.

"In other news, Pro Hero Ryukyu is arrested for the murder of the beloved number 5 hero Dragon Breath and abduction of his daughter, Izuki Midoriya."

Izuki spat at the screen when the newscaster said 'beloved'. But then smiled when she remembered what she did. It's not like she had anything against draconic hero, erasing her memory of what really happened was so she didn't have to reveal herself just yet, but when it's was time she would take responsibility for the death of her father and the death of everyone in her class. But not Bakugou, no she had thought early on that she wouldn't let him die. She would beat him down and break his mind, like he did to her. He would get the worst out of all of it. But first she had to deal with the others.

Kurogiri watched Izuki's behavior. "Not a fan of Dragon Breath?"

Izuki shook her head. "No, he's the reason I'm here."

Shigaraki shook his head. "That's very nice but now there's spit on the TV screen."

Izuki shrugged. "I'd hope so seeing as I spit on it."

Shigaraki grumbled and went back to his drink. "Whatever."

Izuki grinned at Shigaraki and turned to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kurogiri watched as she opened the door.

"I'm going for a walk and maybe a murder. Who knows."

Kurogiri shrugged and went back to washing the already clean glass.

Couple minutes later

Izuki had the hood of her hoodie that she stole minutes before up. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into someone. Falling down she looked up, her face still hidden in the shadows of her hoodie. Looking up her eyes widened in surprise to she one of the kids in her class who looked at her with disgust.

"Watch where you're going fuckwad." He starts to walk around her as she shoots her hand out to grab his arm.

"What the hell. Let me go." He starts to pull away but Izuki opens her mouth and starts to sing the same notes she used to activate her quirk.

It didn't take long before his face was completely void of emotions.

Izuki smiled. "Follow me." She turned around and started to walk back to an abandoned warehouse the She past a couple blocks back. Now that she was about to get part of her revenge she was thinking of several good ways to go about this.

She remembered this guy. He had been one of the worst offenders. She would have handled the mental trauma that they gave her but with the shame of being violated was too much. That pushed her over the edge. It had happened once a week she was raped by this piece of trash and she would make his punishment appropriate.

When they got there, Izuki grabbed some rope that she found and tied it around the boy and released him from her control and pulled off the hood giving him a sadistic smile.

"Hey, miss me?"

His eyes widened in fear as he saw Izuki's face as she pulled out a knife and crept forward.

Hours later

Izuki looked at her masterpiece. She had mutilated the boy. This boy's punishment had started with chopping off his dick. She then cut his flesh over and over as he screamed. She taunted him the entire time until she got bored of him and slashed his stomach wide open with the knife. She then sliced his throat and stepped back as he choked on his blood.

She smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and called the police and gave them the address of the warehouse and hung up, before dropping it and walking out, making her way back to the bar.

At the bar

Izuki opened the door and saw Shigaraki was not there. The only person present was Kurogiri. Kurogiri looked up and saw blood spots all over her clothing.

"I take it you did murder someone?"

Izuki nodded. "I wasn't really planning on starting my quest for revenge so soon but it is what it is."

Kurogiri nodded in thought and went back to clean the glasses.

Izuki walked over to her bedroom door and opened it and walked inside. She closed the door and sat down at her desk and picked up her pen to write but set it down and got up and walked to her bed. Laying down, she looked at the ceiling and could soon feel herself slipping into the world of dreams.

13 months later

"...7 more gruesome murders by The Wolf. Police have refused to answer any questions on the case just saying that 'they've got it handled'."

The TV shines its light into the dark room and onto the two occupants. Taking a closer look reveals that they are tied up and have bags over their heads. They can be heard breathing heavily and one of the figures is jostling, obviously trying to get free of their nylon restraints.

Just then a door can be heard opening and closing in the dark, and footsteps echoed through the room.

The owner of the footsteps walks into the light and reveal a green haired girl.

Izuki walks up to the two figures and gives the first figure, revealed to be a female, the first glimpse of their kidnapper, who gasps.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

Before the female can answer, Izuki speaks. "She is for now but that won't last long."

"Who are you? Are you The Wolf? I should warn you. My wife is a pro and the police should be looking for us at this very moment."

Izuki laughed. "Yes I know your wife is a pro but I'm sorry to announce that your neighbors don't know you've been kidnapped. All they saw was a couple going for a walk with their daughter." She started to circle the two. "And I'm sad that you don't recognize my voice. After all we heard each other's voice for a year." She stepped into the man's line of sight. "Sensei."

He gasped and his eyes grew wide with fear and Izuki smiled.

"No." His voice is faint and he is shaking in fear as Izuki lets her bloodlust flow freely.

She feigned confusion and tilted her head. "What? You don't like the new me. You helped create me. You don't like your creation?"

The man's eyes went from fear to anger. "No I did not create you, you filthy, fu…" He didn't get any further as a knife seemed to materialize under his chin and the anger faded back into fear.

Izuki smiled though there was no warmth in it. "I'm sorry but what about all the things you did to me when I was in your class?" She pulled the knife back and put it in her leg sheath. "But hey, you were right. You always said I would become a villain and look at me now." She spread her arms before putting them back down.

The woman starts to struggle against the ropes. "I will not be bested by a low life such as yourself."

Izuki laughed. "Why? Because you're a pro? Well, news flash that don't matter." She walked back around to the woman's side. "Let's see how the pro hero Sonic Boom kills her husband shall we?"

Sonic Boom opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Izuki started to sing the tone that she used for her quirk and Sonic Boom fell under her control.

Izuki walked around to the back of the chair and untied both prisoners.

Soon they were both free and Izuki said. "Sonic Boom, can you kill your husband for me?"

The man dove at Izuki hoping to get her to lose focus but before he could get her, he disappears while a loud boom echoed through the room and the lights turn on revealing a large room.

Izuki looks to the left and sees both people. Sonic Boom has her hands around her husband's neck and the life is slowly fading from his eyes as he struggles to breathe.

Soon the life fades completely and Sonic Boom drops his lifeless body to the ground.

"Good job, come here."

Sonic Boom turns around and disappears and reappears in front of Izuki as another boom echoes throughout the room.

Izuki pulls out a pistol from the waistband of her pants and shoots Sonic Boom's left knee causing her to drop to the ground and scream while she cries.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?"

Izuki smiled coldly. "It seemed like appropriate punishment for you two."

Izuki then turns around and walks to the door. When she gets to it she opens it and looks back. "I'll be back in a couple of days." Izuki turns back and walks out, closing the door behind her.

Once she has closed the door, a purple portal opens up in front of her and she steps through it and finds herself back in the bar.

She sits at the bar with Shigaraki a few seats away.

"How was it?"

Izuki shrugged. "It was ok. I was very satisfied."

Shigaraki nodded and turned back to his drink.

Shigaraki and Izuki hadn't seen gotten along when she first showed up but as time passed, they started to get along and were now friends.

The TV turned on and Sensei spoke. "Izuki, Tomura I've got a job for the both of you. As you know the new school year has started and All Might is teaching at UA. I want both of you to work together and get a schedule of the first year's curriculum."

"Of course Sensei." Shigaraki nodded in respect.

"It will be done Sensei." Izuki nodded her head as well.

The TV shut off and Izuki and Tomura looked at each other.

Shigaraki, who had grown to trust Izuki's ideas, asked. "Do you think you can think of something by tomorrow?"

Izuki grinned. "Of course. I believe I have an idea right now."

Shigaraki raises an eyebrow. "Oh and what is it?"

"Well, seeing as All Might is the number one hero and it was announced today that he would be teaching. I believe tomorrow the front entrance will be swamped with reporters. So we can use them as a distraction and I've been working on a move that essentially gives us a sleeper agent in the school."

Shigaraki nodded. "That could work. How did you come up with this that quickly?"

Izuki shrugged. "Hell if I know, so you will wait outside the front entrance and I'll wait in an alley for some prey to turn for the day."

They both grinned and went to bed as it was nighttime at the moment.


	4. The plan

**I own nothing.**

**Tododeku26: Yeah it's got darker than I originally thought it would be when I published chapter one. Yeah, I tried to write it in such a way that it showed a Izuki's complete disregard for human emotions also if it's psychotic for you to say that, than what the hell does that say about me, the one who wrote it. Indeed she did deserve it but we aren't done with the teacher's.**

**MosesArk Reborn2000: Indeed it is. Yeah I was trying to get the atmosphere of that sort of thing and I guess I did it. I hadn't actually thought that far but after reading that I decided Izuki will definitely rescue Eri from Overhaul. Well, I wrote in that Izuki was able to erase someone's memories of an event and that's exactly what she did to Ryukyo, so I think she actually believes she did murder Hisashi but once Izuki takes credit for the kill and she is released, she would definitely want to take her down. **

Izuki was bored. She had been in an alley for a good hour and none of the U.A. students had passed by. She would have thought that anyone who made it into U.A. would get to school a little earlier but no. She had been right about the reporters. But she just needed a student. A little rat she could turn for a day.

Just when she was about to give up, a kid in a U.A. uniform and blond hair with a black lightning bolt started to walk by.

Thinking quickly she started forward but tripped over a trash can and yelp.

The blond kid looked over. "Hello?"

Izuki got up off the floor and limped forward and when she was in sight of the blond, she fell forward on her knees as if she could stand.

The blond rushed forward and kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok?"

Izuki rolled over and grabbed her knee. "I think so."

The blond smiled at hearing that. "Cool, do you need me to call an ambulance or…?"

"No" She rushingly said. "I mean, no I'm just a little tired." Knowing she had his full attention, she opened her mouth and let the notes pour out. She had been training her quirk and found that it was easier to capture men than women, unless they were gay and lesbians where easier than straight girls. So she concluded that her quirk worked around sexual attraction, so she had started choosing more revealing outfits.

Right now she was wearing a transparent shirt and a bar that was too small for her. She may be a villain but she wasn't going to walk around with her nipples on display.

So with that shirt, she captured this male really easily. Having stopped singing, she looked at him. "You are now under my control. When you get the signal, you will sneak into the principal's office and grab a schedule for class 1-A and bring it back here after school. The signal is the U.A. alarm bell. You will act normal until than and when you leave this alley after giving me the schedule, you will forget all about our encounter. Understood?"

"Understood." His tone didn't have the same monotone note the others did when they responded to her but she could feel her power working out on him.

She smiled. "Good now run along. Don't want to be late for class." The blond nodded and ran out of the alley and continued on his way to U.A.

Izuki smiled and walked out and limped toward the spot where Shigaraki stood.

"Is it done?"

Izuki nodded and looked toward the gate seeing the blond getting harassed by the press. "It is. I got that blond over there."

Shigaraki nodded. "Good." He then threw a hoodie at her. "Now cover up. I don't like seeing you wear things like that."

Izuki laughed and put the hoodie on and smiled seductively at him. "What, you afraid I'll use my quirk on you?"

Knowing it was a friendly jab, Shigaraki chose to stay silent as he watched the door while Izuki chuckled quietly to herself.

Couple hours later

They had been standing there for two hours and they finally saw students through the window.

Izuki nudged Tomura. "Your up."

Tomura nodded and walked forward. The gaggle of reporters were still there, most likely waiting for the end of school. Tomura squeezed through and in a few seconds one of the panels of the security gate that had been activated by the reporters earlier, disintegrated and the reporters swarmed through the gate leaving behind a trampled Tomura. Izuki laughed and jogged over as she heard the alarm go off and felt her power take full affect. When she got there, she helped Tomura up and they both got out of there and to the alley where they would get the schedule.

"You good? Anything hurt?"

Tomura shook his head. "No, thankfully I was able to dodge most of the feet."

"Good." Izuki sat down on the ground against the wall and was soon joined by Tomura. "Now we wait."

They sat in silence for a bit before Tomura broke the silence. "We've known each other for a while now…" Before he could continue Izuki interrupted him.

"No I will not date you."

Tomura's face grew red and he sputtered a bit. "Wha… that's not what I was going to say."

Izuki laughed. "I know." She then stopped. "Anyway, continue."

"As I was saying, we've known each other for a while now and I never asked. What was Dragon Breath to you? You said he was the reason you joined us but how is he the reason?"

Izuki stayed silent and Tomura let out a 'hmph' and turned away.

"He was my father." Tomura looked back over at Izuki and saw rage in her eyes that wasn't conveyed with her tone which to controlled and calm. "He always loved me when I was younger. But that all changed when I got my quirk. We got back from the doctor's and he told me to go to my room. A few minutes later he came in and accused me of being the cause of my mother's death and slapped me then smashed a bear bottle over my head and I was knocked out. He then proceeded to physically abused me for the next couple of years before I finally snapped and used Ryukyu to kill him and erased her memory of the event as I didn't want my identity to be revealed yet. I make my debut soon and take credit for my kills, but until then…" She trailed off and left the end hanging in the air.

Tomura nodded his head in acknowledgment and they fell into silence again.

They sat there for sometime waiting for the sleeper to drop off the schedule. After a while, Izuki started to sing to pass the time. She looked up and closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

_A 2-year-old Izuki is walking with an older green haired woman to the park near their house. They are laughing and smiling and when they get to the park, there are others there. An ash blond woman that looked around the same age as the green haired woman looks over and raises a hand in greeting. _

"_Hey Inko"_

_Inko smiles and walked over to the woman and hugged her. "Mitsuki, it's good to see you again."_

_The two pulled away from each other and Mitsuki looked at Izuki. "Katsuki is out there somewhere. Why don't you go play with him."_

_Izuki smiled and nodded before running off._

_Couple hours later_

_Izuki had been like laying with Katsuki for a while before both their moms called their names saying it was time to go. Inko and Mitsuki Hughes each other one last time and before going their separate ways. Inko and Izuki made their way to the store to get a few things and when they exited they were knocked over by an explosion nearby._

_Izuki's eyes light up with excitement and pulled on her mother's arm in the direction of the explosion. "Mom, mom can we watch the fight, please?"_

_Inko laughed. "Ok we'll watch." And they set off towards the fight. _

_When they got there the police had already blocked off the road but the fight could still be seen. Izuki knee the hero that was fighting was Endeavor but the villain was one she had never seen before. The villain had meter-long horns coming out of his forehead and scarlet red skin. He had a heavy build and was wearing a trench coat, no shirt, black leather pants, and combat boots._

_Izuki watched as Endeavor shot flames at the villain but the villain dodged and ran at him with fire coming out of his own fist before his fist connected with Endeavor's jaw, sending him flying back into a wall. _

_Endeavor recovered quickly enough to catch the villain's fist as he went to punch him again and slammed him into the wall and engulfed him in flames._

_Endeavor let go of the villain and turned to the crowd and began walking towards them. The crowd cheered for Endeavor. But the cheer didn't last long as the villain stalked out of the fire completely unharmed and he thrust his arms at Endeavor and a stream of fire flew from his chest._

_The crowd screamed and Endeavor turned around and dodged the fire but the flames kept going towards the crowd. _

_The crowd scattered and Izuki was separated from her mother. She looked around and when the crowd dispersed Izuki was left alone with the stream of fire coming right at her and she was frozen with fear. _

_Just before the flames hit her, Izuki felt hands wrap around her and suddenly she feels weightless as she flew through the air and landed on the ground. She looked back just in time to see her mother get engulfed by the flames. Her scream ripped through the air as her flesh boiled was literally boiled off her bones, killing her before she even began to fall. Everyone looked at her burnt and smoking body with bone showing before turning back to the villain only to see that he had disappeared. _

Izuki shot up screaming before looking around and seeing that she was in the alley and Tomura was standing looking at her with worry and confusion.

"What's going on? Why are you screaming?"

Izuki took a deep breath before sitting back down. "It's nothing. Just a nightmare. That's all."

Tomura nodded and sat down next to her as well. "When is this sleeper agent of yours going to get here?"

Just then the blond walked into the alley and stood in front of Izuki and held out the schedule.

Izuki took it and stood up before she and Tomura left the alley. The blond left shortly after. Not remembering what he had done or been done to him.

**Ok so I don't want the characters to be all the same as the anime so I want an OC. The only problem is I'm drawing blanks to think of this new OC and then I decided to just have one of y'all give me one. So I've created a little contest. The first person to tell me the name and alias of the villain that killed Inko Midoriya will be given the opportunity to add a character to the story. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to but I'd appreciate it. I'll give you a hint: he is one of my OC's from the other story. The the OC can be a hero or a villain but if you make it a hero, it won't much attention. **


	5. New Players

**I own nothing.**

**I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I fell into this rut I so often find myself in and couldn't find inspiration and after I got over that I had really bad writers block so I took a break and came back a couple days ago came up with this hope you aren't disappointed.**

"...today is the day of the 25th hero parade. We have all kinds of heroes in this one today from the number 3 to some lesser known ones to ones that just recently made their debut. The parade will start in a few minutes and I'll be back to get coverage on it. Back to you in the studio."

The cameraman stays still for a minute before lowering the camera. The field anchor sighed and lowered her hand that was clutching the mic. "And that's that. I'm going back in the van. Call me when the parade is about to start." The cameraman nodded and sat down in a car that he had brought.

The woman climbed into the back of the news van and closed the door before putting a headset on. "Testing, testing, is this thing working?"

There was a crackle for a few seconds before a man's voice came through. "It's working don't worry. We tested this last night."

"I know but remember last time?"

"Yeah, well it's working this time. Is your sister ready?"

The woman turned around and looked at another person that was in the vehicle. This woman was identical to the first, down to clothing and hairstyle. She too had a headset on. "Yes I am." She spoke with a more hard voice than her sister.

"Alright, I'm in position. Remember y'all's roles, Gemini."

The two sisters rolled their eyes and spoke together. "Yes we remember them."

Just then there was a knock at the back of the door. "Hey they're about to start."

The two sisters that made up two thirds of the cyber terrorist known only as Gemini looked at each other and nodded. The second sister took off her headset and fixed her clothes. Her hardened expression melted to match the one her sister possessed and crouch walked over to the back door and opened it, revealing the cameraman who looks around and nods to the two sisters. "Make sure he does what he's supposed to. He is the face of this attack." The cameraman turns around and walks back to the camera and picks it up. The second sister jumps out and closes the door while the first starts typing in the keyboard that was in there and finishing the hack that the other had started.

It was a difficult one but that had never stopped Gemini before. "Jet Fuel get ready the hack is almost done and remember what your supposed to do."

A sigh came through the com. "Yes I know, I'm I not going to live that down? I couldn't get away. I had to kill that flaming bastard."

"Well that should be a lesson to always leave yourself a way to escape."

There was a moment of silence before Jet Fuel spoke again. "How close are until you finish the hack?"

The woman's fingers flew across the keys with practiced precision despite only doing this for a few months. "Almost there, at this rate the second float should be passing your position when I'm done."

"Copy that, I'll be waiting."

The woman let her mind wander while her quirk was at work. Not many knew this but Gemini was in fact three people. A trio of siblings; a brother and his two younger identical twin half-sisters. The brother's name was Axton and he was essentially the leader and his quirk was called technokinesis. His two sisters; Maya and Gaige both had the quirk called Limited Hacking Intuition, but the two of them covered each other's weaknesses. They grew up in poverty in Scotland. They grew up with only their mom and when she died they moved to Japan to be with the twin's father who was a Japanese hero that wanted nothing to do with them and…

Maya was brought out of her musing by a beep from the monitor signaling that the hack was done. "Jet Fuel, you're up." She hit the enter button that released their custom made virus that left them a back door if they ever wanted to get in again but also covered their tracks so they couldn't be traced them.

Along side the parade a few minutes before

A man was crouched on a building. He had a black half-mask over his eyes, his jet black hair was slicked back and he had on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. On his back was a weird contraption that resembled a jetpack. His hands were glowing purple as the air around him turned the same shade of purple and going into the jetpack and several smaller containers around his belt. All the containers beeped, signaling that they were full of gas and his hands stopped glowing. The purple has lingered around him. Swirling around as if it were made of water.

The man stood up and looked down seeing the first float pass by knowing that Gemini was almost down with their part.

Soon the second float crawled by and sure enough, a voice crackled through the com in his ear. "Jet Fuel, you're up."

He smiled and his hands began to glow again as more of the purple gas appeared around him and he jumped down landing on the float. The gas dispersed like a bouncy ball hitting the ground if you looked at it in slow motion. Seconds later, Jet Fuel snapped. A loud piercing sound that carried out over the crowd and seconds later, an explosion erupted outward from Jet's landing point. The first, second and third floats were caught in the explosion as well as some civilians. Jet Fuel stood up and looked around seeing the TVs that had unusually good firewalls were playing Gemini's message about this quirkist world and he smiled.

Before he could take in anymore he spotted a hero standing up from the rubble. One of the lesser known heroes but was currently on the rise because of hormonal teens, Mount Lady. She disgusted him. She didn't care about being a hero, she only wanted fame and used her body to get it.

"Villain, you are under arrest for attacking heroes and civilians alike."

Jet Fuel snorted. "Arrest this." He then raises his middle finger and flips her off. "But your welcome to try and arrest the rest of my body." He takes in a stance that resembles a feral animal. His hands glow purple and his explosive gas forms in his hand and it starts to leak out while most of it stayed in a ball in his hands, swirling around like water.

Mount Lady grew in size and attempted to step on Jet Fuel, but he raised his hands and the gas practically shot out of his hands towards her foot and ignited it. The force from the explosion was enough to make her stumble back.

Jet Fuel smiles smirked as the air around him became thicker with the gas. He sent more gas towards Mount Lady and the force of it exploding knocked her back and made her lose her footing and she fell down.

He looked over at the TVs and saw that the final few seconds of the video was playing. His smirk grew wider as he saw Mount Lady rise from her prone position.

"I'd love to stay and continue this fight but my mission is done here."

His hands than glowed bright and the gas was produced at a faster rate until it completely obscured him from view. Than the gas shot outwards and exploded with the force of eighteen kilograms of c4, blowing everything back along with the heroes that had come to help capture him. He then looked over his shoulder at the contraption on his back. "I hope this works." He focused on the gas inside and ignited it. In an instant he shot into the sky and steered away from the parade. He reached up and taped the ear piece "And I'm gone. Headed your way. "

There was a few seconds static before one of the twins' voices came through. "That's a negative. Don't come here, there are police here. Stay way for now."

"Alright." Jet Fuel turned right away from the news van that was his get away and landed in a nearby alleyway.

As he looked around, someone started clapping.

"That was an amazing show." A disembodied feminine voice called.

Jet fuel spin around trying to pinpoint where the voice came from but it proved difficult as the voice echoed off the walls and seemed to come from all around. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The voice laughed. "My name is irrelevant but you can call me Siren for now, and I'm in a little group that's about to stage an invasion on a certain pretentious hero school."

Jet Fuel continued to look around trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice. "What's that have to do with me?"

"I saw what you and your little hacker friends did at the parade and thought I'd extend an invitation."

The explosive gas user's hands began to glow and the same mist formed around him to 10 meters filling up the alley space.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"For one thing I'm not even in that alley but I am nearby, a sort of insurance in case you did something like this. And two the explosion would surely alert not only the police but also the heroes, you just escaped from. That would be kinda detrimental to you at the moment."

Jet's hands stopped glowing as he released control on the gas, causing it to disperse. "Fine, but why would I accept your offer. You're not even brave enough to face me face to face."

The voice laughed. "It's not that I'm not brave enough, call it insurance as I know I can't beat you andI don't know what will set you off. And as for why you should accept me offer… I was the one that caused the disappearance of 20 high school freshman, one middle school teacher and his wife, a pathetic excuse for a hero, and the death of that fuckwad Dragon Breath."

At that Jet fuel laughed. "Are you kidding me. Why would I care about a bunch of kids, a teacher, and a hero, and Ryukyu was the one that killed Dragon Breath."

The voice stayed silent. "I said I caused the death of Dragon Breath. I never said I killed him myself. I used my quirk on Ryukyu, it's a brainwash style quirk, and told her to kill that pathetic excuse of a hero and an even worse father." The venom as the voice said father was quite apparent. "And as for the kids and the teacher and his wife, they discriminated against me because of my quirk. Years after years of torture by their hands." The voice pauses for a second. "Basically what I'm saying is you should accept my invitation because our goals are the same. We are both trying to make a world where people aren't judge based on their quirks."

Jet Fuel stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "I see, and you said Dragon Breath was a bad father." The voice gasps as if just now realizing the blunder. "Which means you either know his daughter, Izuki Midoriya, or you are Izuki Midoriya."

There were a few tense moments of silence before Jet Fuel spoke again. "Either way, it doesn't really matter. If I'm going to accept your invite than I'm first going to have to see your face and then I will speak with my team about it."

"Oh, don't worry about your team. I already spoke with them and they said they would go with whatever you chose, and as for my face…" Jet Fuel saw a shadow dart across the roof on the other side of the street and disappear down the side.

A couple minutes later, Jet Fuel saw a feminine figure clad in skin tight jeans with holes ripped in it and no shirt but thankfully a bra, he could feel his face get hotter because of it, step into the opening.

As Jet Fuel's eyes roamed further up her body, he saw freckles on her face and her curly green hair. He locked onto her piercing emerald eyes. After examining her face for a second, he started laughing. "You are either brave or stupid to be walking around in public with no mask on with a missing persons report on you."

Izuki simply shrugged. "I usually just stick to the shadows and alleyways so it doesn't really matter. But forget about my face, you need a bigger mask, even in this light I can see your red as a tomato because of my outfit."

This made his face redder and Izuki burst out laughing for a while before she stopped. "Anyway, let's get down to business and my eyes are up here."

Jet fuel, not having looked below her neck since he got past it, glares at her. "I know, I'm looking at them."

Izuki laughed a little. "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction. Anyway, now about my invitation. Do you accept or decline. I promise if you decline I won't bother you again."

The explosive man stayed silent as the reached for his earpiece. "Hey, Gemini. I've got this invitation for us to join a group about to raid U.A."

Axton's voice came through. "We know she already contacted us and whatever your decision is we will follow."

"Alright." He turned toward Izuki. "Alright, you've convinced me. We'll join your little group."

A wide cruel smile spread across Izuki's face. "That's great to hear, now let's go get you and your crew to our base." Izuki spun around and started walking off.

"Are the cops gone?"

Izuki looked over her shoulder and smiled. "What cops?"

The gas quirk user groaned and walked after her.

At the fake News truck

There were indeed people that looked like cops but those were just disguises. Izuki should now. After all she was the one that placed them there.

After they got to the news van, all the 'cops' looked at Izuki and nodded in respect cause, unlike Tomura, She actually treated them like they were human.

Izuki smiled when she saw this. "Alright boys, mission success."

There was a quiet little cheer before they ripped off the police uniforms revealing more rough, street wear.

Izuki walked over and knocked on the back door of the van.

"Yes officer?" A male voice came through before the door opened to a concerned Axton. They stared at each other for a minute before Axton registered that they were no longer surrounded by cops but street thugs and cop uniforms scattered across the ground and Izuki saw the gears turn in his head as he dropped his head and sighed. "I was wondering why I couldn't pick up any police chatter about our van." He looked back toward Izuki. "I take it you are Siren?"

Izuki smiled widely before nodding. "Indeed I am and I'm here to pick you up."

Just then the other door opened unveil the twins, Gaige and Maya. Maya smiled widely as she examined Izuki's outfit. "Damn Siren, I didn't expect you to be this hot."

Gaige rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. Izuki, however not being prepared for such a comment, took a step back in surprise. Izuki wasn't sure how to feel about that since no one every compliment her before. Choosing to ignore it for now she turned back to the group. "Alright everyone in the van except for y'all." She indicated the group of thugs. "There's not enough room. Make it back to the location as fast as possible. I'll take them to meet Handy-man."

There was scattered call outs before the group of thugs dispersed and Izuki spun back around. "Alright let's get going, but first we need to ditch the news van. Why did you need a news van anyways?"

Gaige let out a nervous laugh. "We had to be on the street to do the hack and we didn't have powerful enough phones to get the job done so we thought that the news van was inconspicuous enough so we swiped it."

Izuki nodded. "We still need to ditch it."

Gaige, Maya, and Axton ducked back into the van and after a few minutes came out. Axton had two computer towers under his arms and Maya and Gaige had a monitor each.

"Let's go. We have our normal vehicle a ways away."

Izuki nodded and the five of them walked all the way to an unmarked white van where they all piled in and drove off with directions from Izuki.

**So you see the funny thing is. The Jet Fuel is the result of the contest and as I was writing, I came up with Gemini. I came to the conclusion that I was inspired by Jet Fuel so this is a special thanks to OnlineOverlord15 for allowing me to use your character.**


	6. USJ attack

**I own nothing.**

**OnlineOverlord15: I'm glad you like the way I went with him.**

**MosesArk Reborn2000: Thank you for the comments and ideas. You have given me a lot to think about and I will definitely incorporate them into the future. The idea about a CEO of a big business is somethingI would have never thought about as I never really watched Legend of Korra, I could watch an Avatar without all of Team Avatar in it, but thanks for suggesting it. It will definitely be brought in the next chapter. **

After what seemed like forever, they pulled into a concealed alleyway next to a run-down building.

Izuki jumped out. "And we're here."

The four others looked at the building. "This is not what I was expecting." Jet Fuel stepped out.

"Well, this is the best place because not only is it hidden in plain sight but also everyone thinks it's abandoned so it should be easy enough."

Izumi led the four new recruits into the building and up to the top floor of the building to were the bar was located.

Izuki stood at the door and locked it open resulting in the lock breaking.

The two occupants of the room jumped and turned to the door.

"I'm back losers. What I miss?"

"Did you really have to break the door?" Kirigiri eyes the broken lock.

"Yes, I did." She walks in with the other three behind her. "Seeing as I'm the only one able to recruit more than just street thugs." She looks at Shigaraki. "And no you can't reject them so don't even try."

Shigaraki glares at her. "The hells that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly as I said." She stepped to the side to let the three others enter the room. They looked around before leveling their eyes on Shigaraki.

Axton was the first to speak up, wanting to break the silence. "So you're the boss?"

Shigaraki snorted. "Nah, I'm not. The boss isn't here but I am acting leader." He declared using the term that Izuki has used to describe him on the second day of her being here.

Jet Fuel stepped forward. "If your boss isn't here, then where the hell is he?"

"I'm the only person in this room privy to that information." Kirigiri spoke up, silencing whatever childish outburst Tomura was getting ready to unleash.

Tomura scoffed and looked towards the tv, before turning back to them. "Who are you anyways? Izuki may have recruited you and even though she's like a sister to me and I trust her as such. That doesn't mean anything until I'm sure I can trust you."

The two parties started at each other in crushing silence as Izuki crept along the wall to get a better view of the chaos that she anticipated to come.

Maya pushed her short light blue hair behind her ears and spoke up. "I understand you not knowing me and my siblings but how do you not know Jet Fuel? He's all over the news recently."

Tomura closes his left hand around the glass that sat in front of him causing it to disintegrate into a pile of fine dust. "I'm practically running an entire criminal organization by myself. Do you really think I have enough time to watch the news?"

Kirigiri caught Izuki's eye to ask her to step on but before he did, he saw the playful look in her eyes that told him she knew this would happen and was enjoying it a little too much. "Tomura, calm yourself. And you four, please introduce yourselves."

Izuki frowned as Kirigiri stepped in and ended the situation before it got to the good bit.

The four new recruits looked at each other before they all eventually nodded in agreement.

Jet Fuel bowed slightly before speaking. "I am known as Jet Fuel and these are my associates collectively known as Gemini, cyber terrorists from Scotland. We have agreed to join your group because our goal lines up with one in your order."

Tomura glares at them before turning to the clock. "Kirigiri, it's time."

Kirigiri nodded and a dark purple circle materialized in the middle of the bar. Tomura grabbed the hand that laid on the bar and placed it on his face and stepped through the portal, followed by Izuki who turned to the others, beckoning them through with a smile that promised fun. They hesitated a bit but started forward lead by a chipper Gaige, her brown hair bobbing up and down.

**Unknown location**

Axton was the last one through the portal, which collapsed in on itself before forming into Kirigiri.

Waiting for them was a room the size of a warehouse that was filled with street thugs and a large purple skinned bird like thing with its brain exposed. Tomura grabbed a metal steampunk-like mask that looked like a skull. It had a gap down the middle revealing and dark red velvet cloth. At the bottom, the metal was cut away to form a mouth with a ribbon thread across it. He tossed it to Izuki, who fumbled to catch it. He then tossed a hooded cloak at her.

"Put those on. Sensei doesn't want the heroes knowing about you just yet."

Izuki looked at the mask and frowned. "I understand Sensei's stance in this but do I have to have this…" she paused thinking of a word for it. "Thing? It's not my style."

"It's the only thing I could get you otherwise I would have gotten something else. However, it does have telescope lenses for eyes so you can see far distances. I'll get you something else when we're done."

Izuki nodded and fastened the mask on before throwing the black cloak over her shoulder and flipping the hood up.

Tomura turned to the crowd and did a side nod to Kirigiri.

A long portal formed in front of the group with six smaller portals forming on the side.

The big group split into seven smaller groups with the biggest one stepping into the front portal.

Once the thugs had all gone through. Tomura and his group stepped forward, with Izuki calling out in sing-song fashion. "Come on, Nomu."

The big bird thing stepped forward.

**USJ**

Once Izuki stepped through the portal she looked up and saw class-1A. Though there seemed to be more students than originally thought. She rolled her head before it came to her. "Seems like a last minute change of plans. Looks like 1-B is here as well."

Tomura scoffed. "Who cares about that, All Might isn't here. The schedule said he would be."

Izuki shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Since he isn't here. Let's kill some of these kids. The fact he wasn't here to save them will definitely break his spirit."

Tomura sent a side glance to Izuki and a smile spread across his face. "I like that idea. Kirigiri, proceed with the plan."

Kirigiri warped away without even nodding and Izuki could see him form at the top of the stairs while a figure flung himself down the stairs to fight the villains.

"Izuki, stay back and don't use your quirk unless you have to."

Izuki smiled and pulled a small knife from her boot. "I don't need my quirk to defend myself."

Tomura nodded and turned back to the fight. "How is this?"

After a bit of silence, Izuki spoke up. "I believe it's Eraserhead." Izuki turned to the four next to her. "You want to join the fight?"

Jet Fuel shook his head. "I'm staying out of it as long as possible." The other three echoed their agreement.

Izuki looked back toward the fight and watched as Eraserhead beat all the goons they had brought.

Then Kirigiri arrived back. "I'm sorry but one of the students escaped and is no doubt heading to warn the pros."

Izuki sighed. "That fine. We can be out before they show up."

Before she could say anything else, Tomura burst forth and engaged the underground hero but it became apparent that he was outmatches as Eraser was easily dodging all his strikes. The only damage that Tomura was able to land was when he grabbed Eraserhead's elbow before his quirk was canceled.

Tomura leaped back. "You really are so cool Eraserhead and while I would like to keep fighting you, we both know you would win so instead you will get to fight someone else. NOMU, beat him."

The bird like giant that had been standing motionless, sprung forward faster than the eye could see and slammed Eraser into the ground.

Izuki watched this happen until she saw movement beyond the fight in the water. She brought her hand up and zoomed in on it. She saw four students. One had purple hair and looked sleep deprived, another looked like a frog, the next one was clinging onto the frog girl and had purple balls and his head and the last one had horns and looked like an American. "It would seem we underestimated these students." Tomura glances at Izuki who indicated with her head to the lake. "They didn't seem to have suffered much."

Tomura nodded. "Well, since the Symbol of Piece isn't here let's leave him with a parting gift." With that, he burst forward in a blur of speed and grabbed the face of frog girl only for nothing to happen. Izuki glances at Eraserhead to see him looking at Tomura, his eyes red.

The horned girl shouted something in english and jumped out of the water to reveal hooves for feet. She made a kick aimed at Tomura only for Nomu to shoot forward a get in between the two.

The Nomu pulled his fist back ready to let it fly forward, the doors at the top of the stairs burst open with such force that smoke rose. When it was clear, it revealed the number 1 hero in all his glory, that made Izuki gag, All Might.

"Tomura, get back here. Nomu, kill All Might." Izuki wastes no time issuing those orders as Nomu leaped to All Might as soon as the words left her mouth. All Might and the nomu met in the air creating a shock wave as they flew apart and landed on the ground each creating cracks in the concrete.

Tomura walked back to where Izuki was standing. "Guess we don't have to kill anyone."

"You May be right but you never know someone could die before this chapter of our lives is over."

Tomura chose not to respond in favor of watching the fight. All Might Aimee a punch at Nomu and shouted. "**CALIFORNIA SMASH!**" He then let it loose and his fist connected with the giants chest but not doing anything. "**What? Why didn't it do anything?**"

"Your punches won't do anything. Nomu has shock absorption."

Izuki resisted the urge to punch Tomura for such a dumb mistake.

All Might studied the purple abomination before rushing forward and grabbing the Nomu around the waist and preformed a suplex but instead of the Nomu hitting the ground, two purple smoky discs appeared under the point of impact and under All Might. Nomu passed through the portals and grabbed All Might, his sharp nails digging into his sides and started to pull him down to get him through the portal to cut him in half.

Before that could happen ice spread across the ground and over Nomu and someone cried out. "DIE." And Bakugou slammed into Kirigiri and pinning him to the ground. Two more figures jumped aiming punches at Tomura and Izuki. Both of which missed as Tomura rolled out of the way and Izuki deflected the silver hand and throw the figure it was connected to.

"You think you shitty villain's can kill All Might? Not a chance and now I've got your way out."

When Izuki turned to see who was speaking she had to push her anger down at seeing the face of the last remaining tormentor telling herself it was not the time yet and that she would get her chance in the future. She instead turned to Jet Fuel. "You know his quirk is like yours. Except he was praised for it."

Anger flashed through Jet Fuel's eyes as his hands started to glow purple and his gas started to spread. He formed the glass into a ball and aimed at Bakugou but didn't throw it as Izuki raises her hand slightly. "Nomu get our friend back."

Nomu let go of All Might and broke the ice which resulted in only half a Nomu and rose back through the portal as his left side regenerated. It then sped to Bakugo but was about to hit him when All Might grabbed the explosion user and throw him to the side taking the blow himself.

Izuki then threw her hand forward and Jet fuel let his gas ball fly towards the groups of students and exploded right in Bakugou's face with enough force to send him flying but not affect the other students.

The students shouted out concerns for Bakugo. All Might then burst out of the smoke where he landed and started wailing on Nomu.

"Are you an idiot. I said Nomu has shock absorption. You can't beat him."

All Might called back while punching the Nomu. "**Yes you did say he has shock absorption but you didn't say he has shock nullification, so he must have a limit. If he was made to handle my best then I must go beyond my best. Listen well villains, I'm sure you have heard these words before but I will show you the true meaning of going beyond. Going PLUS ULTRA!**" The force of the fight pushed everyone back as the Nomu began to give ground to All Might. The battle was taken to the air as All Might uppercutted Nomu and jumped up and continued the wail on him before grabbing his arm and throws him toward the ground which created waves in the concrete. He then lands and yells out plus ultra before unleashing on more punch causing the Nomu to go flying through the air and out of the USJ.

Everything was quiet as they watched All Might, who was panting and dust rose from the ground like smoke from a raging forest fire.

Tomura began to scratch his neck. "He lied. He said All Might had weakened but he hasn't."

Izuki places her left hand on Tomura's shoulder. Her knife dangling from her fingers on her right ready to throw it. "Actually he has weakened. Can't you see the steam coming off of him? We can still beat him."

Tomura slowed his scratching and looked at All Might. "You're right. It's so easy. Just…"

Before he could say anything else, a female voice called out in a foreign language and they looked over to see the horned girl flying toward them with her left hoof raised in the air.

A portal appeared next to Izuki and she tightened her grip on the knife and thrusted it through. Immediately she heard a pain cry and looked at their flying assailant. Now frozen in the air suspended by Izuki knife in her chest. Izuki pulled her knife out and the girl fell to the ground with a wet thud.

The group of students cry out her name, Pony apparently.

Just then a shot rang out and Izuki felt intense pain in her shoulder as bullet flew through the air.

"Everyone, time to go." Izuki called out to the group of four that stared at the corpse that was a hero in training just a few minutes ago before they shook out of their stupor and ran toward the other three.

Kirigiri wrapped himself around the six to block other bullets before collapsing in on himself leaving the USJ and taking them with him.

**Bar**

The six spilled out in the middle of bar. Five perfectly fine villains and a heavily wounded Izuki, who had four bullet wounds. One in each shoulder and two in her legs. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor before gritting her teeth.

The T.V. turned on. "Didn't go so well I take it."

A small portal opened up next to Izuki and a small medkit dropped down.

Maya crouched next to Izuki and started to fix her up despite her protests.

"All Might isn't at weak as we thought."

"And my Nomu?"

"He went flying out of the USJ. Without the coordinates I couldn't bring him back."

"Very well. The important thing is that you all are safe. Now it's time for me to formally meet the new recruit. My name is Sensei, I'm glad y'all decided to join us."

Jet Fuel stepped forward. "You should thank Siren. She was the one that recruited us."

"Of course, she has my gratitude. Far well." The T.V. shut off washing the bar in silence aside from the muffled grunts of pain as Maya stitched up Izuki.

**And that's it for chapter 6. If you want a better idea of what Izuki's temporary mask looks like just look up Corvo Attano's mask from Dishonored.**


	7. Present Day

**I own nothing.**

**MosesArk Reborn2000: Of course your voice was heard. I will listen to any suggestion anyone gives me. And yeah, I understand that I can't give most of this stuff to her right away but I may get her costume sorted out in the next chapter as she would have seen all this stuff at the USJ. Also I'm sorry but Pony is dead. Don't blame me, I had a friend pick who I killed and I can't back out. **

**Tododeku26: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. **

**Present**

Kirishima looked at the green-haired villain. "You killed her? Pony was in a coma for three weeks before she flatlined."

Izuki looked a little sad at that. "Yeah, I know. I actually didn't mean to kill her. I thought y'all would get her some help in time."

They sat there in silence studying each other before there was a knock at the door.

Izuki popped up and skipped to the door before swinging it open allowing the woman on the other side access into the room. Kirishima looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing the newcomer. "No, this can't be."

The new person skipped into the room before sliding to a halt next to Kiri. "Yes, it can be, seeing as I'm here." Kirishima looked into her eyes, gold irises surrounded by black sclera stared back at him. "And no I'm not brainwashed. My eyes were opened to just how wrong the hero system is by Izuki here."

Izuki stepped forward. "Yes, yes I'm glad you two were able to meet. Acid face, did you bring what I asked for?"

Pink hair bobbed as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I did." She skipped out of the room before entering again but with another person with a bag over her head.

Kirishima's eyes would have popped out of his skull if he a widen them any more. "Who is that?"

Izuki walked up next to the hooded female before ripping the bag off revealing a disheveled Sonic Boom. Her eyes widen and looked around before spotting Izuki as she choked out. "Please just kill me already. I'm sorry for what I did…" Izuki slapped her before she could say another word.

"You're only sorry because of the past 10 years of torture so don't even start. Also, I'm not going to kill you as I'm not through with you yet." Izuki walked around behind Kiri. "Ashido put her on her knees."

The acid user nodded before forcing her down on her knees while Izuki leaned down to whisper in the red head's ear. "This is Sonic Boom. The hero I told you about that was married to the teacher."

Kiri's eyes went from sympathy for the woman to absolute disgust before he spits in her face. "You are not worthy of being called a hero. A hero is supposed to protect the innocent not belittle them and called them scum."

Izuki raised an eyebrow while Ashido broke into a smile and Sonic Boom shifted her eyes down.

Izuki stood back up and walked to the door. "I'll admit I didn't really expect that from you but... eh oh well. Look Ashido is going to keep you company while I go see what Tomura wants, ok?" and with that, she walked out of the room and closed the door and started down the hall. The LoV's latest hideout was an abandoned industrial plant a couple of miles outside of the city of Mustafa. The league had become quite a big organization after the Kamino Incident so they need a larger base and Maya had found this little gem while surfing the dark web.

Izuki walked out into the main room with deactivated conveyor belts and robotic arms. The room was littered with thugs of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Most of them bowed in respect as Izuki walked past while others were too distracted to notice. Izuki reached the door on the other end and pulled out a card and pressed it on the sensor and the door clicked open.

When they had moved in they had found that some of the doors required a key card so Axton used his technomancy to construct access cards to all the higher-ups in the LoV.

Izuki opened the door and slipped through the door closing behind her with a click signaling that it was locked again. She then walked down the hall to the final door and knocked three times before she opened it. Inside the room was the official leader of the League of Villains, Tomura Shigaraki, sitting at a large desk and seven chairs sat on the other side. Each of them filled except for two on either end of the row, next to a rather flirty blond psycho and stoic technomancer.

"Ah, Izuki you're here."

"Yeah sorry I was late. Alien Queen took forever to get ready to take over Kiri's watch."

"Izuki!" Toga shouted as she slapped the seat next to her excitedly. Her eyes displaying the excitement of seeing her favorite person.

Izuki smiled as she took the seat Toga had indicated and was latched onto by the blond leach next to her as she hinges her arm.

Izuki looked down the row and saw Dabi and two remaining members of Gemini, who she smiled at, but didn't see the last two people that were supposed to be there.

"Where's…?" She asked their leader hesitantly.

"On a mission."

Izuki nodded as she laid her head on Toga's, who in turn was using her shoulder. Both actions caused Dabi to roll his eyes but didn't say anything as Shigaraki spoke up. "Now, as to why I asked you here. I have reason to believe the heroes are closing in on our location. When we first moved into this place I told you it was temporary and told you to keep an eye out for other potential hideouts." He paused and looked at his generals expectantly. "So, got anything good?"

There was a deafening silence before Maya spoke up, her voice tight and giving side glances at the green and blond couple. "I believe I do have a place that is better than this place. It took awhile to find but it was totally worth it. And I mean physically find, I was able to get it's general location from the web pretty quickly. The entrance is well hidden." Shigaraki silently watched her waiting for her to go on. "It's an old government facility in the mountains on the opposite side of the city so if they do in fact suspect we are there they won't be able to find the entrance."

Toga lifted her head up forcing Izuki to do the same. "Unless someone betrays us like last time."

Maya snarled at Toga as said blond stuck her tongue out but was clinging tightly to Izuki.

"Stand down both of you." Shigaraki held up his hand as he droned on in a bored voice. "First Toga, I told you to stop mentioning that event and Maya I've told you to ignore her attempts, it's just making things worse."

Izuki rolled her eyes at the exchange. It had become so common that she was starting to get bored of it.

"Back to the topic at hand, I will send you." He pointed at Toga. "And Dabi to check it out. Make it quick and don't get caught."

Izuki raises an eyebrow before speaking up. "How is it good? If it's an old government facility then wouldn't it be the last place to go to? The government would know where the entrance is."

Maya looked at her with anger in her eyes for pointing out the obvious flaw and Shigaraki placed a hand on his chin, save for his middle finger. "You've got a point there but unless you've got a better location it's the only option."

Izuki smirked as she pulled out her phone. "As a matter of fact I do." She tapped into the screen a few times before sliding it over the table. "I found it while doing reconnaissance with Dabi the other day."

Dabi raises his eyebrows. "You really suggesting that place?"

Izuki ignored him as she spoke. "It's on the edge of town just to the south. The entrance isn't as well hidden as Maya's suggestion but it's a more viable option."

Shigaraki swiped through the photos before he looked up. "This is…"

Izuki nodded her head. "One of the Yakuza's old hideouts. They evacuated it years ago, after the raid by the heroes."

Shigaraki nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, Jet Fuel and Axton will look into this one while Toga and Dabi look into the other one. I don't want to rule anything out just yet but I think I'm leaning towards yours right now. Good job."

Izuki smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Shi."

She turned and caught Maya's eyes as her smile turned more smug and she huffed as Izuki passed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my hostage now."

Shigaraki nodded. "Of course, you are all dismissed. Leave me alone."

Everyone filed out and started walking down the hall when Maya turned to Izuki. "What was that? I thought we had all agreed that it was my turn to pick?"

"Yes we did but we also agreed that if there was a big flaw to it that we would step in, remember."

Maya huffed again only to yelp as Izuki reached over and slapped her ass. "Don't be like that. If you had stopped and just thought about it, you would have come to the same conclusion."

Maya glares at Izuki before sighing and wrapped her arm around Izuki's waist and pulled her in.

Watching this happen, Toga pouted. "Hey, don't leave me out."

Izuki laughed and wrapped her arms around both girls and they strolled down the hall together with Dabi and Axton watching from behind.

"I swear those three are going to be the death of me."

Axton chuckled a little. "They can be competitive in these meetings, can't they."

"I don't know why they do this. It's just a damn base."

"Hey man, just don't think about it. Leave them to their competitive nature."

"Whatever."

All five present officers spilt up to go to their own locations, mostly their rooms, as they exited the hall and Izuki made her way back to the room where Kirishima was being kept.

She entered the room to see Mina straddling Kirishima and Sonic Boom laying on the floor unconscious.

Izuki cleared her throat. "What the hell is this?"

Mina jumped and fell off of Kirishima's lap before bouncing back up. "I was just having a little fun."

Izuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just take Sonic Boom and get out of here."

Mina picked up the body and rushed out as Izuki closed the door. "Now, where was I?"

**And boom new chapter done, sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to decide on where or not to start a new story and school has been a bit hectic so yeah. I decided to give you a glimpse into what life is like for the LOV in the present. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	8. Announcment

**To whom it may concern**

**The next chapter is coming, don't worry. I did, however, hit a pretty bad case of writer's block and decided to take a step back from it for a bit to clear my head. I don't know why it will be done and I'm sorry about that but I'm taking a friend's advice and working on a different story called Criminal Underground. When I get the first chapter for that out I will come back to see if I can't get past this writer's block.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me and once again I apologize that it's taken so long for me to get this information out to y'all.**

**Sincerely,**

**Steampunk Dragon**

**P.S. I will look at what I have now and see if it's been long enough but no promises. I'm sorry.**


End file.
